A Spell of Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Adventure is afoot, when three best friends find their way into the Labyrinth, after Jareth allows them, meaning magic and antics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was based off an night dream I had about friends being in the Labyrinth, and having adventures with the creatures along with Jareth, Deadly and Dudley plus get magic themselves, so hope people like.**

 **In the first chapter, three best friends are transported to the Labyrinth, a place full of magic and amazing things, but a lot of adventures happen.**

* * *

It was a typical night in the Labyrinth, but a certain goblin king was feeling lonely, wanting companionship plus had been watching three mortals in his crystal, who were very close friends, knowing a lot of adventures could happen if they came here, unaware his two sons, Deadly and Dudley were watching, knowing it was a brillant idea.

"But don't you have to be wished away, to come here, like what our so-called step mother did?" Deadly asked.

"Dad will figure out what to do, he is the king after all." Dudley pointed out.

Jareth was ordering some of his servants to go bring them here, making Deadly and Dudley impressed, knowing this would be fun hoping that Sarah woukd not find out, as that would ruin the fun, seeing Jareth agree with his adopted sons.

He knew that people were curious about the Labyrinth, so knew those three he watched were special, very special indeed.

In their favourite coffeehouse, Starbucks, Casey, Hardy and Kayley, their guy friend were hanging out, and talking, but sensed something was going on, seeing what looked like goblins, making Casey ad Kayley guess, they were from the Labyrinth, making Hardy wonder what they were doing here.

"Maybe they like coffee too, or getting some for Jareth." Kayley joked.

"I don't think so, I think they want us,to come with them." Casey replied excited.

"I don't know, as it could be dangerous, what if we get lost?" Hardy said.

But they saw Jareth there, impressing them, especially Casey and Kayley, wondering what he was doing here, making the goblin king grin, especially at Casey, knowing how to get her friends to follow, taking her with him, making both Kayley and Hardy stunned realising they had to go there, to get Casey back, before something happened.

"Let's go, as she needs us." Hardy told Kayley as they appeared in the Labyrinth, a place of magic and wonder like in story books.

* * *

"Wow, your castle is very impressive, Jareth, but you didn't have to capture me,to get my friends to come." Casey said.

"They would not have, unless they had a reason to, but you like it here, eh?" Jareth replied seeing her nod.

Jareth had brought her to his castle beyond the Goblin City, hoping her friends would show up, but Deadly and Dudley were curious abot the girl, plus she'd been taking photos using her phone, making both light blue scaled dragon boys curious.

"Woah, there's dragons in the Labyrinth now, that is awesome!" Casey said.

"These are my sons, Deadly and Dudley, and they are awesome, as you say." Jareth said.

Casey was telling them about the world she and her friends came from, which impressed Dudley, but Deadly was curious, hoping her friends would not come, because they were liking her stories, makimg Jareth grin, leaving them be, unaware Sarah knew what he had done.

"Why did you bring them here, you're not going to turn them into goblins?" Sarah asked him.

"No, I just wanted to bring them here, to have adventures." Jareth told her, as she sighed,

He then was seeing Casey's friends show up, relieved their friend had not been turned into a goblin, making Deadly and Dudley sigh, knowing their father only did that, to those who were wished away, not those who were brought here, plus the three friends were curious, hearing that they could come back, when they wanted, making them excited.

"Just like Sarah, after she beat the Labyrinth, you know?" Kayley said, seeing Jareth nod.

The three friends were going home now, but could not wait to return to the Labyrinth, which was giving Casey ideas for stories making Kayley chuckle, as they were going home to their houses but Jareth was there in his owl form, knowing this was a good idea going back to the Labyrinth, and to the castle seeing Deadly and Dudley there, wondering when Casey and her friends were coming back.

"Relax you two, they will, plus you made quite an impression on Casey, from what I saw." he said.

"Maybe it is a good idea, as it might keep Deadly out of trouble." Sarah said to Jareth.


	2. Finding The Way Back Into the Labyrinth

"We should go' to the Labyrinth, since a certain goblin king said we could, and bet he along with his sons would be happy." Kayley said.

"Yeah, but how do we do that, as the Ladt time, Jareth brought us there?" Casey asked him.

It was a few days later after that fateful day, when they'd stumbled into the Labyrinth, so hoped that maybe they could find a way they could get there, unawsre Dudley and Deadly were there unseen, as their father had made special crystal bracelets, that would allow Casey, Kayley and Hardy to come to the Labyrinth, when they wanted.

"Deadly be patient, they'll come soon, put the box where they can see." Dudley told his twin brother.

Casey noticed a box on the table, guessing or hoping that it was from the Labyrinth, seeing Kayley open it, seeing three bracelets or gauntlets grinning seeing Casey put an emerald one on, making her excited along with Kayley, hoping Hardy would put hers on, when she got here, plus keeping the Labyrinth a secret, just in case, since they were the first humans that Jareth was letting come as much as they wanted.

"Yeah, you've got a point there, as other people might not get it." Casey said.

"You can do art stuff based on it, you know?" Kayley replied to her.

They then saw Hardy show up, wondering what was going on, hearing her friends tell her about the bracelets, making her curious about this, knowing being allowed into a world as magical as the Labyrinth was a good thing, hoping that things would be awesome there, seeing Deadly grin, knowing they would figure out how to make them work.

* * *

That early evening, Casey was sketching about the Labyrinth, looking at her bracelet wondering how to make it work, but it was also stormy outside which was making her jumpy, when suddenly her bracelet glowed with magic vanishing in a flash, appearing in a certain castle beyond the Goblin City, surprised but happy seeing Deadly and DudlDudley ey there, impressed.

"You seemed to have figured out to use yours, but your friends must learn to, too." Dudley said seeing Deadly hug her noticing she looked a little jumpy hearing her explain why, making Deadly get it going exploring.

Dudley was letting them be, knowing that Deadly thought that he had a shot, with this human female so was letting her be, going to see what Jareth and Sarah were doing, making them guess that Deadly was being calm seeing him nod.

"He thinks he has a shot, with Casey, plus he put a top hat on her." Dudley told them.

Jareth and Sarah were thinking this was cute, happy that Deadly had a friend, hoping this would keep him out of trouble seeing Dudley sigh.


End file.
